


You Deserve Better

by GracelessTevy



Category: Inside Llewyn Davis (2013)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Homelessness, Love, Love Confessions, Morning Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracelessTevy/pseuds/GracelessTevy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader and Llewyn used to be close until Llewyn turned around and slept with their friend Jean behind her husband’s back.  Reader is crushed and distances herself until she hears of Mike Timlin’s death, when she finds herself cruising around Greenwich Village by the Gaslight, where she finds Llewyn, inviting him (or rather telling him regardless of his choice) to get in her car and come home with her</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Story takes place right after the end scene of Inside Llewyn Davis. I will probably end up writing a few more parts to this. please let me know if you enjoy this! Thanks for reading!

It was a chilly winter’s night, the night you found yourself cruising around Greenwich Village in Lower Manhattan, not ready to return home to Upper West Side.  You used to come out here all the time to hang out with friends that you have long since stopped keeping in touch with due to your lack of free time.  You missed them, or rather, you missed having time to have friends.  

 

You drove past all the old hang outs.  The coffee house, Jean and Jim’s place and The Gaslight.  You contemplated going into the old basket house to see if your old pals were there, slowing down you prized Chevy Bel Air to look at the building.  As you inched by, you saw a figure of a person sitting at the corner in the alleyway.  As you inched by, your heart skipped.  You hop out of your car after sloppily parking it in an illegal spot and run over to the man.  “Llewyn!?” You shout, crossing the street.  Sure enough, the man looks up.

 

“Y/N?” He asks, “The hell are you doing out here?”  Llewyn stands slowly, wincing in pain.

 

“Oh my god, what happened?!” You try to help him, turning his face to yours.  You notice the scrapes and bruises.  “Who did this?”

 

“Some ass hole.” Llewyn sighs, “Don’t worry about it…”

 

You sigh, knowing you won’t get the story out of him.  “Were you playing tonight?” You ask as you pull out a pack of cigarettes, taking one for yourself and offering one to him.

 

“Thank you, you’re heaven sent, Y/N.”  He lights his and exhales, “Uh, yeah I played a little tonight.”

 

You frown, exhaling, “I missed you then… Damnit.  I haven't seen you play in a while.”

 

“Yeah, you been busy for a few months.  We were wondering if you would ever show your face around here again.”

 

“Yeah… I actually just heard about Mike… Felt like I needed to take a drive for nostalgia purposes… I’m so sorry, Llewyn.”

 

Llewyn nodded, taking another drag and looking at his feet.

 

“Come for a drive with me?  I’m not parked in a legal spot, can’t stand out here too long.”

 

“Yeah,” he nodded, “Let me go get my things real fast.”

 

You pulled the car up to the front door while Llewyn gathered his things.  Memories of times shared with him months ago started flooding in.  He was always closer to you than the others.  He listened to you when you needed him, and you did the same for him.  When you lived down here, he had crashed at your place once or twice.  You had always told him he was welcome to stay as long as he needed but he never seemed to take the offer.

 

Just before you had gotten a promotion at work, you and Llewyn had become even closer.  There were times you caught yourself watching him sing, you thought your heart would burst, it was all too clear you wanted more from Llewyn.  You kissed him one night, at the Gaslight, over drinks.  It had given you hope that maybe he wanted more too… that was, until he slept with Jean.  That was when you truly started to distance yourself and getting your promotion kept you busy enough that it was easy to stay away.  Until you heard your friend Mike had thrown himself off the George Washington Bridge.  Nostalgia got the better of you and… well here you are.

 

Llewyn looked different now.  He was clean shaven with shorter hair last you saw him.  Now his hair was longer, his curls unruly but in the cutest way and he had a beard now too, that was new.  “Alright,” You said, as he hopped in the car, “So where are you staying tonight?”

 

“I, uh…” he said, scratching the back of his head.

 

“Got it.  I’m bringing you home with me.”

 

The 20 minutes it took you to drive home to Upper West Side, you and Llewyn caught up with each other.  He told you how shitty his past week was and about his adventure to Chicago and what a disaster that was.  Suddenly it was like you never left, like you were back in Greenwich, venting to each other and being close as ever.

 

When you got to your apartment, you set Llewyn up on your couch, giving him a blanket and pillow.  “You remember where everything is?”

 

“I think so,” he said, looking around.  You had redecorated since he had been over.  

 

“Alright, good.  I’m making tea, I’m going to be up for a while longer.  You?”

 

“I won’t be sleeping much either way.”

 

You nod and head to the kitchen, finding your favorite tea and making you both a cup.  You tried not to think about the feelings you had for Llewyn that were buried deep down but now that he was actually here…

 

You set the mugs down on the coffee table and sat next to him on the couch.  He thanked you and simply held the mug, letting it cool but warming his hands.  It was quiet for a moment between you two until Llewyn spoke, his voice laced with guilt, “Y/N… I’m sorry…”

 

“For what?”

 

“For… Fucking Jean…”  He sighed, “I… I wasn't thinking and I had no idea it would piss you off but when you left after that… I’m sorry.”

 

Hearing him say that made your heart pound, “Llewyn…”

 

“I missed you…”  He couldn't look you in the eye, tears welling in his own, “When Mike died… I wished so badly that you would come around.  I knew your words would have been the most comforting and my grief over him on top of the guilt I felt about you…”

 

“I wish I could have been here too…”  You put your mug down, turning to him and putting a hand on his back.  “Please don’t worry about the whole Jean thing, Llewyn… It’s in the past.”

 

“Can you forgive me?”

 

“Yes, Llewyn.”  You sighed, watching him sip at the tea before putting the mug down on the coffee table.

 

“I fuck everything up, don’t I?  You, Jean, Mike and I...I can’t even go anywhere with my music, what good am I?  I don’t know if I can keep doing this, Y/N, and they won't even take me back at the union!  What do I have left?”

 

The man was at his breaking point, tears escaping his eyes.  You knew he must have been bottling everything up for a while because Llewyn didn’t cry.  

 

“Fuck,” you sigh, inching closer and taking his hand, “Llewyn… I’m so sorry… I should have at least called…”

 

“No, you’re better off without me fucking up your life.”  He wiped the tears from his cheeks, taking a breath, “Enough about my shitty life, talk to me.  What wonders have you got out here with that new job?  Have you found yourself a rich man to take care of you?”

 

You smirk, shaking your head, “You know I don't need to be taken care of, Llewyn.  I’m not exactly looking to find anyone new right now.”

 

“You deserve someone thought.”

 

“Maybe… but I don't want just anyone.”  You got up, heading back into the kitchen to clean up the tea.  Llewyn watched you from the living room, your last statement floating around in his head.  Before you knew it, he had gotten up and come to you in the kitchen, standing right behind you.  You jumped a little when he took the kettle from you and set it on the counter.  “Llewyn?”  

 

He said nothing as he turned you around, taking your hips in his hands and pressing you to the counter. He leans in slowly, pushing your hair behind your ear.  You could feel his head beating rapidly and his hand was shaking.  “Is… is this… Can I…?”

 

You nod, biting your lip, eyes fixed on his lips.  He leans in all the way this time, pressing his lips to yours softly and sighing.  He raises his hands at hold your face, only stopping to look you in the eyes, marveling at you for the moment before kissing you again, deeper this time.  You nip hungrily at his lip, his musk making your head spin.  You reach up, pushing your fingers through his curls, coaxing a low groan out of him.

 

When you move your hands down his body, slowly snaking your hands up his shirt to rub his sides, Llewyn draws back, wincing.  “What?” You gasp, “What did I do?  I hurt you?”

 

“It’s not your fault,” he sighs, “Fucker kicked me fuckin hard when I was down… might have bruised a rib.”

 

“Llewyn… what happened in that alley.”

 

Llewyn ran his hand through his hair, sighing again, “I was drunk last night… said some shit that got me in trouble.”

 

“Does it hurt to breathe?” You asked him, checking him all over now for any other injuries, “Do I need to take you to the hospital?”

 

“No,” he didn't hesitate to answer, “I’ll be fine, Y/N.”  

 

You scoffed at him, lifting his shirt and making him curse and grunt in protest.  His side was covered in black and blue splotches.  “Llewyn….”   
  


“You’re not taking me to the hospital, Y/N… I can breathe just fine, they aren't cracked.”

 

“Fine… but at least let me take care of you.”  Llewyn rolled his eyes, but smiled ever so slightly.  “Go lay down, get comfortable.  I’m getting you ice.”

 

You grabbed a cold pack from your freezer, wrapping it in a towel and walked out to find Llewyn laying on the couch like you asked.  “Take off your shirt.”  He obeys as you walk up, kneeling on the floor next to him.  You placed the cold pack on his side over the bruise.  Llewyn winced slightly before looking you in the eyes.

 

“Why are you doing this?” He asked after a moment of silence. 

 

“Why shouldn’t I be?”

 

“Because… I’ve never done anything good to you to deserve you being so kind to me.”

 

“That’s not how friendship works, Llewyn.  You don't have to do anything beyond just being you to make me want to take care of you.”

 

Llewyn gently pulls you to his lips again, this time you can feel every bit of emotion he’s suddenly pouring into it.  Gentle kisses quickly turned into the both of you sneaking your tongues through each other lips… which soon turned into nipping at each other’s lips.  Llewyn tugged you up onto the couch, careful not to hurt his bruising, you swing a leg over him, straddling his hips.  You prop yourself up on your hands, so not put pressure on his torso, leaning down and kissing him more, involuntarily grinding your hips into his groin, making him let out a gruff, deep moan.  

 

“Oh?” You giggle.

 

“Don’t do that.”

 

You do it again, “Why?”  A sly smile on your face.

 

“Because… I’m…”  Even in the dim lighting of your apartment, you could see him blushing.  You grind your hips slowly once more.  You can feel how hard he's getting under you.  

 

“Are you embarrassed, Llewyn Davis?” You giggle, biting your lip.

 

Llewyn says nothing, biting his lip and watching you circle your hips.  

 

You lean down to his ear, nipping at the lobe, “When was the last time anyone made you feel good, Llewyn… And that doesn't count drunk, angry sex with Jean…”

 

“I don’t remember,” he groans, his hips pushing up on you as you grind down, desperate for friction.  

 

“Get in the bedroom, Llewyn.”

 

There was no hesitation.  The second you let him up, Llewyn was tailing behind you into the bedroom.  The man was looking to you for direction, not wanting to overstep any lines and boundaries.  You climb into the bed, he follows, crawling under the covers next to you, immediately finding your lips again.  You feel his hand trail down your stomach as he kisses you, looking into your eyes after a moment when he slipped his hand under your skirt.  He rubs the inside of your thigh, taking his time and making sure you really wanted this.  It was clear to him, by your whimpering and pleading eyes that you were very certain of what you wanted.

 

Gently, Llewyn pushed aside your panties, his breath hitching in his throat at the feeling of how wet you already were.  “Oh, Llewyn…” you whined, “Please just touch me already.”   Llewyn blushed at your eagerness, pushing one finger through your folds and inside you finally.  You moan his name softly as he starts to finger you, watching you carefully for signs as to where he should pay closer attention to or maybe put more pressure on.  You feel him curve his fingers up and hit your sweet spot, making you gasp softly and moan a little louder.  “Oh, Llewyn…”  You were coming undone before him a lot quicker than you had anticipated. 

 

After a few moments, Llewyn is kissing your neck, grinding his hips into your leg as he fucks you with his fingers.  Your noises driving him mad, he can’t help but growl and huff in your ear.  He can’t wait much longer.  “Llewyn,” you moan, “Take off your fucking pants.”

 

In one swift motion, Llewyn obeys, sitting up and taking off his pants.  You are already climbing over his legs and kissing his chest when he’s finally leaning against your bedframe.  His eyes widen when you palm at the bulge in his boxers, trailing kisses down his tummy and over his hip bones.  

 

“Y/N,” he gasped, “You don’t… you don't have to…”

 

“I want to, Llewyn.” You coo, pulling his boxers off slowly, freeing his hard on from its restraints.  You had to admit you hadn’t expected him to be… so well endowed.  You look up at his eyes while you lean down, taking his cock in your hand and licking from the base to the tip before slowly putting your lips around his head, sliding him into your mouth and getting every inch of him wet.  

 

Llewyn curses, tilting his head back on the headboard and closing his eyes, moaning softly and biting his lip.  He takes your hair in his fingers and pets you gently while you work.  “Y/N…” he moans, “God, that feels… don’t stop… please…”

 

You giggle over his cock, putting your ass up in the air as you take his cock deeper in your mouth.  Just as you start to wonder how long it had been since he last got off, Llewyn spoke, his voice shaking, “Y/N, I’m… I can’t last much longer…”

 

You only stop to tell him, “Go ahead, baby.” 

 

Before you put your lips back around his cock, Llewyn bites his knuckle, grunting softly as he cums, getting it on your face.  “Llewyn!” You laugh, sitting up.

 

“Oh god,” he sits up too, grabbing a box of tissues from the nightstand and immediately starting to wipe your face off, “Fuck.. I… I’m so sorry, Y/N.”

 

You just giggle, letting him clean you.  “It’s okay, Llewyn!”

 

“Shit,” he sighs, “I didn’t mean to… I just…it just happened, I thought…”

 

“Llewyn!” You laugh, taking his hands, “It’s really okay!  It happens!”

 

Llewyn was red as strawberry, frowning in embarrassment and you realise how upset he actually is.  “Hey…” you say softly, “Llewyn, It’s okay I mean it…”  You crawl up next to him and turn his head to look you in the eyes, “Stop thinking about whatever Jean told you, okay?  You don't fuck everything up, you don't ruin everything and I wish you could see how much you deserve to be happy.”  

 

He looked you in the eyes for a moment before leaning in and kissing you deeply.  “Thank you.” He whispered, holding the back of your head, his forehead rested on yours.

 

After a few more lazy kisses, both of you coming down from your rush, you sighed, “It’s getting late, Llewyn.  I’ve got work in the morning, I really need to get some sleep.”

 

He started to get up, sighing, “Yeah, I’m exhausted too…” but you stopped him, grabbing his arm.

 

“No.  Llewyn, stay.”

 

“What?” He asked, eyes wide, “Here?  In your bed?  Where will you sleep?”

 

“Oh my god, Llewyn,” you laugh, “Stay with me!  Hold me…”

 

And there it was again, that rare, genuine smile that made your heart jump.  He pulled the covers over the both of you and wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close with your back to him, holding you tightly and drawing in a deep breath.  When was the last time he had slept in a bed?  He couldn’t remember.  And it must have been even longer since he had shared a bed with someone who cared for him like this.  It wasn't long before he stopped thinking about it all together, exhaustion taking over his mind until all that was left was you, in his arms and for once, bliss. 


	2. No Really, Stay...

The sun was barely up when your alarm clock started going off.  Frantically you crawled over the waking man next to you and smacked the damn thing silent, flopping on top of Llewyn and groaning.  “Ugh,” you groan, “I should not have stayed up that late.”

“I’m sorry,” Llewyn said, as you slid back under the covers, nuzzling into his chest.  

“Don’t be.  It was worth it.  I only wish I could stay in bed with you all day.”  You groan again as you get up out of bed, getting dressed for work.  Llewyn propped himself up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes before getting out of bed too, slipping his pants on and going to hunt for his shirt and jacket.  “Where are you going?”

Llewyn looked back at you, confused.  “I’m… finding my clothes?  Unless you want me to leave naked and freeze to death…”

You laugh, hopping over to him as you pull your stocking on.  “No, Llewyn.  I just thought.  Well… What do you have planned for today?”

“Well… nothing.” Llewyn answered, frowning.  “I just thought I’d maybe hang out at the Gaslight or at the park… I don’t really have anywhere to go.”

“Cool, you are staying here then.”

“What?” Llewyn asked, pulling his shirt on.

“You have nowhere to go and no plans.  Just stay here and hang out for the day, man, it’s cool.”

Normally he would protest.  Normally he would never impose like this.  But it was freezing and he was exhausted.  “Are… are you sure?”

“Yes!” You scoff, buttoning your blouse as you walk over to him.  “Please stay.  You can go back to sleep in my bed, relax, help yourself to whatever food I have here, which, regrettably isn’t much, I need to do some shopping.  But regardless…. I’d like it if you were here when I got home tonight.  I’ll make you dinner we can talk more… what do you say?”

Llewyn’s expression softened, smiling ever so slightly at you.  “Alright.”  

“Good.”  You kissed his cheek, grinning as you walked to the door.  “Oh and if you see Orestes don’t let him out!  He’s a stubborn ass.”

“Orestes?”

“Yeah.  He’s my cat!”

“A cat.  Wonderful.”  Llewyn sighed.

“I will be home around 8.  I’m going to pick up groceries.  I’ll see you tonight!”  With that you shut the door, heading to the your car to get to work.

Moments after you left, Orestes the cat came padding out of the kitchen and up to Llewyn.  He was a little orange tabby, purring happily as he rubbed against his new friend’s leg.

“You… your orange… another fucking orange cat…”  He groaned rubbing his face, “Okay…. I’m just not going to leave…”  

Llewyn ended up going back to sleep for the better part of the day.  He couldn’t remember the last time he had the chance to sleep this much and without having to worry about imposing.  

He woke up at around 2pm and padded out of your bedroom in his boxers and a t-shirt, feeling the need for a smoke.  He sat in the windowsill, about to open the window to smoke, when he remembered the cat was there.  “Oh, no, buddy.  I ain’t making that mistake again.”  He cracked the window just enough to poke the cigarette through and not enough for the cat to get out.  

9pm rolled around.  You still were not home and Llewyn was starting to worry.  He perched on the windowsill, playing his guitar with the cat curled up at his side, trying not to get too worried about you.  

Sure enough, a few moments after 9, you came through the door, 5 huge paper bags of groceries cradled in your arms.  “Shit,” Llewyn said, putting his guitar down and putting his cigarette out as he bolted over to help you.  “What are you feeding an army?”

“No,” you laugh, handing him a few of the bags, “I buy enough to last me a while and make a few meals.  Beats going shopping every other day.  Orestes been bothering you all day?”

“I’ve dealt with worse cats.”

You started prepping to cook a meal for the two of you.  Llewyn gave up trying to help you after offering 3 times only to have you order him to just relax and let you take care of it.  He pleasantly surprised you when he perched at the kitchen table with his guitar, strumming softly before starting to sing to you.

“Oh lover don’t turn away, the future’s bangin on your door, won’t you just let it in.  Teeth sinkin’ in, beggin’ you to sin…” He sang sweetly behind you.  He couldn’t see it, but you were biting your lip and smiling, your cheeks turning pink.  His voice had always melted your core, weather or not he knew it.  You continued with the recipe, thank god it was just chicken soup and not something overly complicated because, hell, you could barely focus.

“We could make it right, save our souls tonight… with a word to take back all the shit I’ve done…And if you think it’s fine… lay your head next to mine.  Breathe out the sickness trapped inside your lungs.”  You turned around when you had the soup cooking, watching him play.  The amount of passion that he shows when playing and singing was like nothing you had ever seen before.  He put every ounce of his soul into his music and it made your heart flutter.  Hearing his voice again only made your feelings for him more clear.

Once his song was done, you walked up to him.  Llewyn puts down the guitar, taking your hands in his as you lean in, kissing him softly on the lips.  He sighs, bringing  his hands to your head, pulling you closer.  You could feel the need in his kisses, not sexual, but affectionate need and your heart ached.  “Llewyn,” you whispered, hovering your lips over his.  He smirked, chuckling lightly.  “What’s so funny?”

“How often you seem to whisper my name,” he said, kissing your nose.

“Well, shit if you don’t like it…”

“No.” he said abruptly, “No… I love the way it sounds when you say it…”

“Llewyn…” you coo, sweeter this time, close to his ear so that it sends shivers down his spine.

“Especially when you say it like that…”  Llewyn sighed, finding your lips again.  You both continued on like that, teasing with your voices, lips dancing about each other’s necks.  That was until Llewyn’s stomach made itself heard, louder than you had ever thought a stomach could be.  

You laugh, kissing the man once more before turning to check the soup.  You prepped a couple bowls of the hot soup for the both of you, setting them down at the kitchen table.  “Eat, Llewyn.” You ordered, sitting across from him.  You didn’t have to ask him twice.  The man must have been starving the way he went after the soup.  You heart sank thinking about how long it may have been since he had eaten a fresh, home cooked meal.  In that moment, you felt a burning need to care for him.  You had always been a momma bear to your friends.  Making sure they were all fed or happy or taken home when they were pissed drunk.  But it was a little different with Llewyn, with how deeply you felt for him.  You sipped your soup, trying to repress the feelings that were beginning to consume you whole.

After three bowls, Llewyn finally stopped eating.  “God,” he sighed, “I think I’ll burst if I eat anymore.”  You simply laughed, getting up and kissing his head as you took his bowl.  “No, no, Y/N, I got it.  Let me clean up for you, it’s the least I could do.”  Well, you certainly were not going to argue with that!  

You walked into the bedroom to change while he cleaned up the kitchen.  Opening your closet, you pushed to the back where you had a few cute nightgowns, picking out and slipping into a short black one.  You walked back out to the kitchen and leaned on the doorframe, watching Llewyn as he finished the dishes.  

When he turned to you, you could see his cheeks flushing bright red.  “Y/N…”

“Heh, the dress?” You said, “Yeah… I’m exhausted.  Figured I would slip into something more comfortable and head off to sleep soon.”

“Oh, uh…” Llewyn stuttered, drying his hands on a rag by the sink, “Okay just… let me grab my things and I’ll head out.”

You put a hand on his chest when he tried walking past you, “Llewyn… You’re not leaving.”

“What?”

“You can stay here…”

“I don’t… want to impose… You have already done enough for me…”

“Then do something for me and stay with me again.”

Llewyn looked hard into your eyes, not sure what he was supposed to even say to that.  “Uh… alright.”  He follows you back into your room, stripping down to his boxers and climbing into bed with you.  He still hesitates to hold you, but you make it very clear that’s what you want and he wraps his arms around you tightly, planting kisses on your shoulders.  “You’re some kind of fucking amazing, Y/N, you know that?”

You simply hum in response, already drifting off to sleep in his arms.


	3. Stay forever?

You woke before your alarm the next morning, from the time on the clock, about an hour before to be exact.  You groan, causing Llewyn to tighten his grip on your in his sleep, pressing his body closer.  You can’t help but giggle a little at what you felt behind you.  Llewyn must be sleeping very nicely to have such a raging case of morning wood.  

 

“Llewyn,” you whisper, rubbing your rump against him to get his attention.  The man groaned, eyes opening softly to see you looking over your shoulder at him.  He smirked, eyes lazy, pushing his hard on against you in response to your grinding.

 

Barely any words were shared between you, just a look in each other’s eyes and a few lazy kisses.  You reached into your nightstand, shuffling through junk until you found what you wanted, offering the condom to Llewyn.  He takes it from you, opening it as you turn to lay on your back, slipping out of your panties.  He slips off his boxers, sliding on the condom and rolling over you.  As Llewyn pushes up the nightgown, taking it off you, you pull the blanket over the both of you, desperate for its warmth along with Llewyn’s.

 

“You want me?” Llewyn asks, not in a boasting way, but with caution, not wanting to hurt you.

 

You pull the man closer, kissing his lips deeply, “I want you, Llewyn…”

 

He kisses you softly as he finds your entrance with his fingers first, sighing when he feels how wet you are.  Slowly he presses the head of his cock to your folds and you shudder.  “Is this okay?” He asks.

 

“Yes…” you moan, “God, yes, Llewyn… fuck me.”

 

Llewyn kisses you once again as he finally slides into you, all the way.  You moan sweetly in his ear as he fills you.  He fucks you slowly, laying his body against you lazily as both of you were honestly still half asleep.  He kisses your ears, grunting softly as he bucks into you.  “Llewyn.” you moan, dragging your nails across his back.  He was bigger than you thought but it felt so fucking good the way he stretched you.  

 

As he picked up pace, you could tell he was letting go, that you were the only thing that existed to him in the moment.  His expression became more desperate and his grunts turning into moans.  “Y/n... “ He moaned softly, “You feel so fucking good….fuck… I’ve wanted this for…..so fucking long….”

 

Your cheeks grew hot with blush, his words turning you into a puddle underneath him… literally and figuratively.  You moaned harder as you felt him start to buck deeper into you, after a few minutes, reaching a hand between you to rub at your clit softly.  “Oh god Llewyn…” you mewl, digging your nails deeper into his back, “Please, don't stop…”  

 

“Y/N,” Llewyn moans, moments later.  His hips bucking into you harder, with less rhythm as he felt himself coming closer to his own climax.  “Cum… Please…”  As if his words were the permission you needed, you pulled him close to you, climaxing underneath him as he pulled out, moaning gruffly into your ear as he cums with you, his cock twitching as he fills the condom.

 

You both lay there, panting together, kissing each other softly before Llewyn gets up to dispose of the used rubber and quickly return to you.  “Just stay home and let me hold you all day…” he sighed, pulling you close to him as you pulled the covers over you both.  

 

“I wish I could.”  you groan, “I need to get ready to leave for work soon, Llewyn.”

 

He hesitated, sighing and kissing your shoulder, “Do you need me to leave?”

 

“No,” you say, without hesitation.  “You’re staying here.”

 

* * *

 

You could hardly wait to come home after the workday.  You had been thinking of Llewyn all day and had planned something very special for him.  When you walked in the front door, Llewyn looked up at you from the dining table where he sat with Orestes, who was lapping at a saucer of cream.

  
  


“Where’ve ya been?” he asked, “I thought you would be home an hour ago, did something happen?”

 

“Sort of,” you said, biting your lip and smiling at him.  “Come for a walk with me?”

 

“Alright,” he said, raising a brow, “Let me just… find my coat.”

 

Llewyn followed you out of your apartment and down to the sidewalk where you leisurely began your stroll.  It was chilly, but the snow falling around you was beautiful.  A perfect mood setting for what you had planned.

 

“What’s on your mind, Y/N?”  Llewyn asked as he walked beside you, “Did I do something this morning to upset you?”

 

You chuckled at the worry in his voice, “No, silly.  That was all… perfect.  I just wanted to talk about the past few days.”

 

“Okay.  What about them?”

 

“I just… realized how much I’ve missed you, Llewyn.  And… I worry so much about you.  Especially with the winter and how cold it’s been… I honestly keeps me up some nights to think that you are out there with nowhere to go.”

 

“I mean…” he sighed, “It really sucks but you get used to it.  I’ll be okay, Y/N, I always am.”

 

“But I don't want you to be okay.” you stopped walking and turned to him.  You were standing next to a small park that had Holiday lights decorating the trees.  It looked so pretty with the falling snow.  “I want you to be happy… I want you to be… amazing!  Not just okay.  I want you to have a place to call home.”

 

“Well,” Llewyn huffed, “That doesn’t seem to be happening any time soon, now does it?”

 

“That’s why I brought you out here… you see I’ve been thinking… And I thought you could just… live with me.”  You smiled softly at him, holding up a shiny new set of keys.

 

“What?”

 

“Yeah.  You know, for as long as you want.  You don't have to like.. Sleep with me if you don't want to, I can get another bed and turn the living room into a bedroom or-”  You were cut off by his lips pressing into yours, his arms wrapping around you, his hand holding the back of your head.  You insides melted at his touch, you could feel how blissfully grateful he was through his kiss.

 

“Y/N…” he whispered, looking you in the eyes, “Are you sure?”

 

“Yes!”  You laughed, “Please… I… I don't want to see you suffer anymore.”

 

“Yes.  Okay!  I… fuck!  Wow…”  he laughed, barely able to find words.  Tears were welling in his eyes, his face beaming with joy,  “I swear I’ll work as many gigs as I can to give you some money… I’ll get a shitty job if i have to.”

 

“No, Llewyn,” you shook your head, “I want you to keep at your music… I’ll support you in any ways i can, just never stop playing.”

 

That did him in.  The tears finally falling from his eyes.  He took you in his arms again and kissed you more passionately this time.  “What the fuck did I ever do to deserve this?”

 

The both of you paused, just giggling softly and holding each other under the lights and snow, kissing each other softly and gazing into each other’s eyes.  Your hearts were racing faster than they had this morning and then finally…

 

“I love you.” Llewyn said softly.

 

You couldn't contain yourself anymore, grinning from ear to ear and letting the tears well in your eyes.

 

“I’ve always loved you…” he continues, pushing your hair behind your ear, “I’ve just been a fucking idiot and I’m so sorry.  I promise, from this moment on, I will never let you forget how much I love you…”

 

“Fuck, Llewyn,” you laughed, gripping his jacket and kissing him again, “I love you too.”

 

For the first time since he could remember, Llewyn had a place to call home and a woman to call his.  After all the pain, finally things seemed to be looking up for him~


End file.
